


I Need All of You (To Myself)

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mentions of Harry/Nick Grimshaw, Pining Louis, The rest is all Harry/Louis, The sex scene between Zayn/Louis/Liam is brief, This IS a Larry love story, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe their beginning wasn't perfect, but their love was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need All of You (To Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Wicked Games by The Weeknd and it put me in a weird mood, then... I ended up writing this.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I'm heading out Lou! Don't wait up!” Harry called in that cheery tone that said he _knew_ he was getting laid that night as he winked at his flatmate and all but skipped out the door, leaving Louis to wallow in misery. Sometimes he really _really_ hated Harry Styles. Oblivious, clueless, idiotic, Harry Styles.

Louis has been in love with the dunce for over three years now and the younger boy is still just as unaware of his attraction as the day they met. Sure, he could have asked him out instead of pining like Bella Swan but he figured if Harry was interested he would have shown it. Thus how they ended up best friends and flatmates.

Two hours later Louis couldn't take being alone with his thoughts anymore. Just picturing Harry with Nick made his skin crawl and stomach churn. Maybe he should... he bit his lip and stared at his phone before shaking his head and turning the television on. That lasted another fifteen minutes until finally he picked up the phone and shot off a quick text:

 **Louis** : can I come over?

 **Zayn** : fuck yeah. Want me 2 call Liam?  
  
 **Louis** : Yes. Be there in a hlf hr.

he then headed to the shower, stopping by his room on the way to grab his favorite toy – he knew enough to stretch and lube himself before these little visits.

**-:-**

****By midnight the three boys were piled together on Zayn's bed; sweaty, sated and in Louis' case, sore. He had met Zayn in a club a year and a half earlier, going home with him that night to ease the hurt of Harry ditching him for some tiny twink with an ass that would make JLO green with envy. After that it became a casual thing, Louis calling Zayn whenever he felt lonely. Liam came into the mix six months later when he became friends with Zayn. If Louis was being honest, he liked having them both, it seemed less... _intimate_ than when it was just he and Zayn. And though seeing both boys almost regularly didn't lessen his feelings for Harry, he always left too fucked out to worry about the other boy for at least two hours.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Zayn's mouth close around his nipple and Liam's breath in his ear. “Stop thinking.”

He moaned as Zayn maneuvered his tired, now aroused body on top of himself so that he was straddling the other boy. He heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper then he was impaled in one swift move. Louis whined and began fucking himself on Zayn's cock and soon enough, Liam was joining in and fucking into him from behind. They didn't do this often, the other boys usually taking turns holding him down and fucking him until they had all come. But when Louis was feeling extra shitty nothing felt better than being sandwiched between them as they fucked him hard. And if he closed his eyes and pretended it was Harry, well, no one needed to know.

**-:-**

Louis stumbled in the door at seven am, more than a little embarrassed and hoping Harry was asleep, as he hadn't meant to spend the night at Zayn's, but after three rounds of sex one could hardly blame him.

“Morning Louis.” 

Damn.  
  
Louis peeked around the corner into the kitchen where Harry was standing at the stove and was assailed with the delicious scent of pancakes. “Want some?” it was just too much to resist.  
  
“Heya... Harry,” He mumbled a little sheepishly, sliding into his usual chair with a wince, fuck was he sore. “And God yeah, I could eat a bloody cow.” It was true.  
  
Harry flipped three pancakes on to a plate and served them to Louis with a cup of tea and a huge smile - a huge smile that dimmed a little as he took in Louis' state. “You just getting in...?”  
  
Louis blushed, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. “Is it that obvious?”  
  
“You have a love bite.” Harry said deadpanned. “I didn't know you were seeing anyone.”  
  
“Uh...” Louis busied himself fixing his food with butter and syrup for a moment then took a sip of his tea, “I'm not. Not seriously anyway.” he shrugged and shoved a giant wad of pancake into his mouth before Harry could ask any more questions.

Harry frowned and sat across from him with his own plate. “Do I know her?”

Louis started hacking. Oh fuck he was going to die with Harry thinking he was straight. _Why did Harry think he was straight?!_ Fumbling for his tea he took a few long swallows before meeting Harry's confused face. “Harry...” he said slowly, his voice raspy from choking. “you do know that I'm gay, right?”

Okay. From the way the other boys face was steadily turning whiter than a sheet, Louis was going to go out on a limb and guess that he didn't know. “Harold. We've been living together for two years. How did this manage escape your attention?”

Harry said nothing and continued to stare.  
  
“Oh my – you're more oblivious than I previously thought.”  
  
Harry blinked but said nothing.  
  
“Harry.” he growled, snapping his fingers. “I don't know why you're so shocked. You're gay! You're dating Grimshaw! What the fuck?”

Still, Harry said nothing. 

He sighed, shoving his plate away and standing. “Okay. While you... process this new information, I'm gonna go take a shower.”

Actually. A bath would probably be better.

**-:-**

By the time Louis made it back downstairs Harry was sitting on the sofa staring at the wall. He shook his head, was it really that big of a deal? Slowly he made his way over to the sofa and sat beside Harry, curling his knees under himself and taking a deep breath. “Harry...” he started, lifting his hand to touch the other boys shoulder only for Harry to shrug him off. It hurt. He didn't understand, why was Harry so upset?  
  
When he tried again he found himself shoved down against the cushions, Harry in his face. “What-”

“If had known,” Harry interrupted, “ _If had known_ , I'd have had you on your back the day we met.”

Louis gasped, heat flooding through him. “I-I thought you knew!”

“You have no _idea_ how much I wish I had.” the taller boy growled before crushing his mouth to Louis'. Hooking his leg around Harry's hip, he slid his hands into those curls and parted his lips with moan to accept a warm tongue.

God, it was better than he imagined, better than any kiss he'd ever had. Harry gripped his thigh and rolled their hips together, making them both moan and Louis whined at the loss of heat when the other boy sat back and started to yank his sweatpants off. “H-Harry...”  
  
Tossing Louis' sweatpants to the side and kissing the inside of his thigh, Harry growled and sunk his teeth into the flesh. “Mine.”  
  
Louis felt fingers sliding down the back of his thigh toward his arse. Shit. He grasped Harry's hand, nearly ready to burst into tears because he'd wanted this for so long. “Harry...” he squeaked, turning bright red. “We can't.”  
  
The hand stopped. “Louis?”  
  
“I-I want to. I do. But...” He looked away, ashamed.  
  
“But?” Harry prodded, growing increasingly confused.  
  
“I-” fuck, Louis could fucking kick himself... out a window. “I'm... too sore.”  
  
Harry's brow furrowed for a moment in confusion before he caught on. His nostrils flared as he gripped the smaller boys arms. “Who were you with last night?” he snapped making Louis flinch.  
  
“Erm. No one you know.”  
  
“Answer me, Louis.”  
  
“Just... a guy I met at a club a while back.” he cleared his throat. “And his friend.”  
  
The grip on his arm tightened and he winced. “Harry, I was miserable. They've been my comfort-” his mouth snapped shut when Harry all but snarled and stood, pacing away toward the window.  
  
It was silent for god knows how long and Louis curled in on himself, resting his chin on his bare knees and biting his lip, terrified that he'd just ruined any chance he had with Harry forever.  
  
When the other boy finally spoke it was so quiet he almost missed it. “Why were you miserable?”  
  
Sighing, Louis rolled his lips together and looked up at Harry who was now facing him, hands gripping the window sill so tightly his knuckles were white.

“When I said that you were more oblivious than I thought, I wasn't kidding. Harry, I've been in love with you for three fucking years! Not only has that escaped your notice but the fact that I'm gay has as well! So yes, I've been pretty goddamn miserable!”  
  
Harry's eyes flashed as he stalked forward. “Right. So it's my fault that you were too much of a coward to say something?! It's my fault that you'd rather fuck half of London _instead_ of saying something?!? You couldn't have been too fucking miserable.” He snarled.  
  
Wiping away the tears that were now sliding down his cheeks, Louis stood, tugging his over-sized sweatshirt down to cover the tops of his thighs. “How was I supposed to know!?” he wailed. “I knew _you_ were gay and I thought you knew I was too and that you just weren't interested! I didn't know you had feelings for me! If I did do you _really_ think I would have been with anyone else?!”

He couldn't stop the sob that worked it's way out of his chest then. “I didn't fuck half of London. I've only been with four people in my life, the first two were when I was still a teenager and I just told you about the other two. I'm sorry if I'm disgusting to you now.” he sniffed and turned to walk toward the stairs but an arm around his waist stopped him.

“You're not disgusting.” Harry whispered against his temple, laying a light kiss there. “I shouldn't have said that. I'm just.... jealous. Fuck I’m _so_ jealous. I'm sorry. Baby, I'm so sorry.” he kissed Louis' jaw, petting his hair and wiping away his tears.  
  
Louis let out a tiny laugh and leaned into the tender touches. “It's okay to be jealous. I wanted to deep fry my face every time you left for a date and didn't come home til morning.” he closed his eyes when Harry's arms wrapped around him from behind, moaning when the boy kissed the nape of his neck. “I'm yours, Harry.” he whispered, “I-if you still want me, I'm all yours.”  
  
Harry tightened his arms. “I've always wanted you, Lou. Nothing will ever change that.”

Turning to rest his forehead against the taller boys cheek, Louis wiggled his arse against Harry's front. “Fuck me.”

Harry groaned and shook his head. “No, Louis. I won't hurt you.”  
  
“I-I'm not that sore. I...think it was more me being scared.” he murmured.  
  
“Scared... why-”  
  
“I didn't want you to hate me when you... saw the state...” he cleared his throat. “I was in... down there.”

The arms around him constricted almost painfully. “You mean... fucked and loose?” Harry asked casually, but Louis could see the anger burning beneath the surface that he was fighting to keep under control and a shiver ran down his spine. “Make me yours, Harry, _please_.”

Louis squawked when he was lifted from the floor. “What!...”

Harry merely slapped his arse and continued to carry him up the stairs bridal style. Then he found himself being tossed onto Harry's bed, the other boy on him seconds later, ripping his sweatshirt off and throwing it somewhere to the side before scrambling to get out of his own clothes. Louis was half expecting to be flipped over and fucked but instead, after the initial clothes shedding frenzy, Harry laid him on his back and crawled between his spread legs, resting there, and Louis could feel his hardness pressing against his own.

He blinked as the other boy gently brushed his fringe off of his forehead, laying kisses there and over his cheeks to the tip of his nose and finally, his lips. “You're beautiful.” Harry mumbled, kissing his way down Louis' neck and sucking fresh marks into his skin, covering the old ones. “Mine.”

“All yours.”  
  
Harry let out a pleased little moan and attached his mouth to a nipple, tugging it with his teeth and rolling it with his tongue making Louis squirm and whimper. He should _not_ be able to get this hard right now, but he was and Louis was amazed at how desperate he was. He realized then that it was Harry. Only Harry would be able to satisfy the ache that no one else could. Not that they hadn't tried.  
  
A nip to the stomach at the same time lubed fingers pushed inside had him gasping and writhing. Burying his fingers in Harry's curls Louis panted and begged shamelessly. “ _Please Please Please_.”  
  
“Gonna show you who you belong to.” Harry growled, slicking himself and ignoring condoms all together. He was going to make Louis his, fill him with come and never let him go. He crawled up the smaller boys body, sucking and licking until he was looking into those gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
“Harry.... please...” Louis' whine broke off into a gasp when he felt the head of Harry's cock sliding over his perineum. Harry kept eye contact as he rubbed himself over Louis' entrance before sliding easily inside and he tried not to get angry or think about _why_ it was so easy.

“So big,” Louis whimpered. “feels so good.” and it did. It was never like this with anyone else.

Harry brushed their lips together, deepening the kiss as he started rolling his hips, sliding almost all the way out then slamming back inside, muffling Louis' cries with his lips and tongue. Louis felt himself clench around Harry as he picked up his pace, snapping their bodies together over and over. Louis met each thrust with sweet moans that kept getting louder and Harry knew he was hitting the right spot. Yanking Louis' head back by a handful of hair, Harry pressed his forehead to the sweat slick skin of his neck, moaning loudly and gripping the smaller boys thighs as his thrusts became almost brutal. “Louis...”  
  
The sound of Harry crying out his name triggered something in Louis, causing a muffled scream to tear it's way from his chest as their skin slapped together making almost embarrassing squelching noises that only served to turn him on even more.  
  
“Harry... Oh God...” Louis closed his eyes, feeling too many sensations at once while his body shook with pleasure. It only took a handful of thrusts to his prostate before he was arching, body shaking apart, his release tearing through him hard and fast and _loud_.  
  
Harry cried out when Louis' body clenched around him like a vice causing his hips stutter. Crushing his lips to Louis' he thrust hard as every shudder and ripple of his lovers orgasm pushed him swiftly into his own.

Louis whined, feeling every throb of Harry's cock as it pulsed and released streams of come deep inside him; owning him. Sinking his teeth into Harry's shoulder, his own body tightened and shook with aftershocks. Louis had never come so hard in his life, he was sure of it.

After Harry pulled out and fell to the side, he gathered Louis into his arms, kissing him languidly and running his hands over his lovers damp body, murmuring praises and words of love.

Louis yawned and mumbled sleepily “Yours now.”  
  
“You always were. I was just too stupid to see it.” Harry whispered back, kissing him again.

“We were both stupid. I love you.”

Harry smiled, rubbing their noses together. “Love you too.”  
  
Maybe their beginning wasn't perfect, but their love _was_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it or hate it? Comments are welcome!


End file.
